


Urie Wedding

by patdbrendonn



Series: Urie [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: When the wedding begins and comes to an end, Brendon and Dallon end up back at the hotel.





	Urie Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth part in the 'Urie' Series. And I'm sorry if Dallon's pronouns are wrong, I kept on getting confused because it's late and I'm half asleep and been writing this for hours.

Brendon sighed as he tried desperately to fix a few strands of his hair, putting them in every direction he could, giving up and looking at Spencer through the mirror. 

“I can’t get my fucking hair right!” He cursed, taking a comb to his hair. Spencer walked over to his best friend, placing the hairs perfectly with the others. “Spence, you’re a lifesaver!”

“Right now, I just don’t want you to stress about the wedding! I know how you were when you were getting married to Sarah, so I don’t want to know what is going through that big head of yours.” Brendon smiled, touching his forehead. 

“Hey! It’s not big, it’s special!” Spencer let out a laugh, walking back to the other mirror in the hotel room. 

“So,” Spencer started, starting to tie his tie, “What is Ally wearing?” 

“A pant suit. It’s yellow, she liked it and I couldn’t say no. It’s not like I’m going to force her to wear a dress, look where that got me? Being very dysphoric.” Brendon responded. “And we found Ryder a dress. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find a one-year-old a formal dress that didn’t look tacky!”

“Yeah, I get you. I can’t wait to see them!” Both Brendon and Spencer finished getting ready and looked at each other in the mirror. “Ready to get married?” Spencer asked Brendon. 

“Of course.”

 

The drive to the venue felt like hours to Brendon, yet, it was only ten minutes. The whole time he wondered what Dallon would look like, what her dress would look like, what her hair will look like, everything. This was scary for Brendon, his nerves flowing through his veins faster than ever. He can’t stop thinking about ‘third time’s the charm’. Is it true? Is Dallon going to die or divorce Brendon? He should be thinking about being excited about getting married, yet all he was thinking about was something going wrong in the future. 

“You okay?” Spencer asked, placing his hand on Brendon’s back. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m just nervous…” Brendon looked out the window, finding some peace in the trees passing them. “I’ll be fine.”

“You know, Dallon is going to look amazing.” Brendon nodded as a response, looking over to Spencer. “I can’t wait to see the first dance, they always choke me up.”

“I know, you were there when Sarah and I had our first one, you practically balled your eyes out.” Spencer let out a laugh. 

“I’m just happy I’m not a girl anymore and had to wear makeup!” Spencer half joked. Brendon sighed as he saw the venue come closer and closer. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Spencer asked again.

“Positive.” Soon, Brendon and Spencer exited the car and walked around the venue, welcoming some of the guests. Brendon smiled when he saw his parents sitting patiently for the wedding to start. “Anxious to see me get married, aren’t you?” Brendon asked his parents, making them stand up and give him hugs. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Brenny!” Grace beamed, hugging her son as tight as she could. “How are you? Are you nervous? Do you need something?” 

“Mom, I’m fine, lemme hug Dad now.” Grace let go of Brendon and ran to Spencer, giving him a hug as well. 

“I love you, son.” Boyd whispered as he held Brendon close. “I’m so, so proud of you. Remember that.” Brendon pulled back, smiling at his father. 

 

“Welcome family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Brendon and Dallon. You have come here from nearby and far away to witness this beautiful day, watching Brendon Boyd Urie, son of Grace and Boyd Urie, father of Alison and Ryder Urie, and Dallon Jamie Weekes, daughter of Claire and Wesley Weekes (I don’t know his parents’ names), mother of Ryder Urie. They have shared commitment to this wedding, both making sure everything went down with a hitch. This commitment is also shared with their love and I ask you to welcome each new member to your family. Brendon and Dallon thank you for your presents here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support for their decision to get married. They also remember loved ones who cannot be here on this beautiful day, those people they hold close in their hearts. Dallon and Brendon, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust with their love, who honour one another as individuals and in togetherness, and who wish to spend their lives together. It enables two souls to connect more truthfully, you both sharing the same soul as your daughter, Ryder. You will remember the memories, the joys and sorrows, and to help with all uncertainties that may come in life. A strong marriage also nurtures you as individuals and helps maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best while you grow your relationship more than ever before.” Brendon smiled at Dallon, caressing his hand ever so slightly. “You are adding not only love to your relationship, but to your kids as well. They will see a healthy relationship and allow that to reflect on their lives as they grow older and choose their life partners in the future. Right now I would like to take the time to address the best man and maid of honour, Spencer Smith who is Brendon’s Best Man, and and Dallon’s sister, Elle, who is Dallon’s Maid Of Honour. They have both shown their support with this relationship and wedding, both Spencer and Elle helped this day become possible. And Dallon would really like to thank Sarah, the woman who made Brendon a widower unfortunately, for giving him a Step-Daughter and helping Brendon get through some tough years, he wouldn’t be where he is today without her.” Brendon let out a shaky sigh as he felt the tears brim his eyes. “Since I did Brendon and Sarah’s ceremony as well, I would like to think that she would have approved of Dallon to be a mother figure for her daughter and a wife to her husband. I think she would want Brendon to be happy and remarry, and that’s why we’re here today.” Dallon smiled at Brendon, soon looking back at the Officiant. “Please join hands, look at each other with the gaze of a million stars and remember this moment in time. Brendon, please repeat after me.” Brendon listened, soon saying what he heard. 

“I, Brendon Boyd Urie, take you as you are my soulmate, who shows gratitude to me and my family. I will promise to be grateful, for our love and our life, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, to be patient with you and myself, to fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, to encourage you to grow as an individual and inspire you to do so, to love you completely. These things I pledge to you, our kids, our family and our friends.” Brendon intoned, blinking away tears.

“Dallon, please repeat after me.” The officaint said the same things to Dallon, her repeating it to Brendon. “Brendon, do you take Dallon to be your wife?”

“I do.” Brendon choked. 

“And Dallon, do you take Brendon to be your husband?” The officaint asked Dallon. 

“I do.” Dallon replied. 

“Please present the rings.” The rings were given to both Brendon and Dallon. “Brendon, as you give this ring to Dallon, please repeat after me.”

“This ring symbolizes my love for you and the promise we made today.” Brendon said. The officaint made Dallon say the same thing. 

“I now present you your new husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

 

“Please,” Dallon begged as she stood against the wall, Brendon sinking onto his knees. He grabbed Dallon’s member, hollowing his cheeks around it. Dallon watched Brendon’s swollen lips do their work, moaning out Brendon’s name as she placed her head on the door. “Jesus fuck,” She breathed noisily, jerking her hips a few times. Brendon started to swallow around Dallon’s cock, her closing her eyes in bliss. “B-Bren, I don’t want to come yet.” Brendon pulled off with a pop, standing up and rubbing his thumb on Dallon’s bottom lip. 

“Your lips are so plump, baby.” He purred, brushing his lips slightly on Dallon’s. 

“Not as plump as yours.” They continued to make out for some time, slowly starting to back up to the bed. Dallon’s hands fumbled with Brendon’s button down shirt, finally pulling away and just ended up ripping a few buttons off. 

“Inpatient?” Brendon asked with a smirk, raising his hands above his head. Dallon nodded as she laughed, getting off of the bed and walking to the suitcase. “You know, my T levels are actually high right now, so you don’t need the condom.” She looked back with a smile, nodding as she sat back apon Brendon’s hips. She pinned Brendon’s wrists up with one hand, pulling his boxers off with the other. She leaned down, pressing her forehead on Brendon’s as she started to spread Brendon’s legs, feeling wetness seep from his core. 

“Already wet?” He inhaled sharply with a nod. Dallon smiled, pumping herself before slowly entering Brendon. He shivered, wrapping his legs around Dallon’s hips. Dallon moved slowly, going deep, almost like she needed it. Brendon opened his eyes, watching Dallon’s hips move in and out slowly. She moved her head, tounge lapping over Brendon’s ear a few times. Sucking it into her mouth and biting slightly, Brendon let out a moan as he placed his hands on Dallon’s lower back. 

“You’re getting sloppy.” He grunted, pulling his head away so Dallon could concentrate on her thrusts. 

“You gave me a blow job five minutes ago, of course I’m getting sloppy, I’m close!” She softly moaned out, slowing down her movements until she desperately needed the release. She thrusted in one more, moaning heavily when her vision went to a small pinhole. Dallon basically collapsed on top of Brendon, inhaling sharply before hoisting her body up to look at her husband. “Are you close?”

“Not really,” Brendon shrugged. “I mean, you could eat me out or something.” She smiled, moving down the bed and opened Brendon’s legs back up. Dallon ran his fingers on Brendon’s core, him responding with a shiver. He closed his eyes, not really concentrating on what was going on. Dallon leaned in, sticking out his tongue and flicking the bundle of nerves. “Oh fuck,” Brendon cursed, his body jolting every now and again. Dallon smiled, his tongue dipping into the slit a few times. “I’m already going to come.” He blurted out, seconds later he pushed Dallon’s head away as his thighs practically pressed together. His head hit the pillow as his chest rose heavily, a laugh leaving his lips. “I haven’t come that fast since high school!” Dallon laughed, laying back down next to Brendon. He sighed, wrapping his arms around his new wife.

“I can’t believe we’re married…” Dallon admitted, looking at Brendon and seeing his pupils still dilated. 

“I know,” Brendon breathed out, “I feel so happy… Like our family is complete!”


End file.
